


Tree and me meant to be

by afamouscannoli



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gen, I need help clearly, I was sick of BMC crack so I came here, crack ish, evan wants to do it with a tree, okay ill stop, or should i say heere, tree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afamouscannoli/pseuds/afamouscannoli
Summary: Evan, Connor, Jared, and Evans baby mama?





	Tree and me meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> I am a tree

"I want to do it with a tree." Said Evan passionately running to the nearest tree.  
"EVAN NO!" Jared and Connor both shouted.  
"EVAN YES!" Evan replied. 

Evan and the tree went on to have three beautiful tree children that could walk around on two legs cause that's how biology works.

**Author's Note:**

> What's good my dudes I was bored. Shout out to edge lord 101 who's gonna hate me for this.


End file.
